The Porn of the Rings
by Rohirric
Summary: Sam, Frodo and the Fellowship receive some sexual solace during their journey across Middle-earth. Middle-earth will always have an elf-lady or two willing to help out a poor wanderer. Warning: sexual content. This story will follow the Fellowship in their usual path, but will deviate considerably in various locations due to sexual activity.


**This story is new, and I'm beginning with sexual fanfiction for the first time. This'll be a mature story, though, so don't read if you can't handle sex. Basically the plotline is unrealistic, but funny and sexy. Frodo, Sam, and possibly some other members of the Fellowship are going to receive some sexual assistance on the journey to destroy the Ring. Basically what I'm going to do is have them **** every female character in Middle-earth, to put it bluntly. First will be Rosie, and then Goldberry, and then Arwen, etc. This story will only focus on the specific locations where these characters dwell. You can fill in the gaps with the canonical story. I won't wait, but start right away. Also, I own nothing. It all belongs to the Tolkien estate, sadly. Okay, read on:**

Frodo toasted his friends one last time in Bag End. He, Merry, Pippin and Sam were finishing the last of the Old Winyards, not wanting to leave any for Lobelia.

Frodo drained the last drop. "Well, I have found a good home for that! Let us leave the washing for Lobelia!" All of the hobbits roared approval of the plan, and slammed down their mugs. They all broke out into song, laughing along with one another. It was nearly seven o'clock when their merrymaking concluded.

They left the washing on the table for Lobelia, being rather impolite, and Merry and Pippin took their leave. Meriadoc was to go along with the last card load of furniture heading for Crickhollow, while Pippin was returning to Tuckborough, and was to meet them in Waymeet at dawn. They had decided to keep to the road at first. Frodo had a fear of the wilderness. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something sinister lay waiting for them in the woods, he knew for sure.

The door closed behind Meriadoc, who was wishing for an early start. Pippin hung back for a few minutes, before finally bidding farewell to the two hobbits and departing.

Frodo and Sam stood in the drawing room, taking a final look around.

"Well, Mr. Frodo," said Sam. "This is it. The final day. Perhaps ever."

"Yes," replied Frodo sadly. "It will very likely be the final day I ever see Bag End. I do wish Gandalf was here, though. He had said he would be, but I suppose he has his reasons. Still, his absence worries me."

Sam opened his mouth to reply when there was a ringing of the doorbell. He glanced back at the door, and headed for it, thinking to himself.

 _Probably Master Pippin, forgetting something,_ thought Sam, but it was not the case. Instead, Rosie Cotton stood on the threshold, a scared look on her face. When Sam opened the door, she flung herself into his arms.

"Oh Sam, your Gaffer told me you were going away, but I'd heard naught of it! How could you move all down to Bywater without even a word?"

Sam felt immensely uncomfortable, but he couldn't hide a sprig of happiness that Rosie was distraught over his relocation. "Well, Rosie, if you take my meaning, I never meant to hurt you or naught. I didn't think you cared much back, so I thought you'd hear it from your old dad."

Rosie backed off, releasing his neck from her arms. "Well, Sam, you can't just go running off without telling me, you know. I couldn't take that. But I suppose there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" she asked.

Sam shook his head. "Sorry, Rosie, but there ain't. It's all decided. I'm going."

She bit her lip. "May I not come in?"

Sam blinked. "Of course," he said stupidly, and opened the door fully, letting her in. She brushed past him, unshodding herself as she did so, and passed Into the drawing room, with a very confused Sam in tow.

Frodo looked up as Rosie Cotton entered the room. He smiled. "Ah, Rosie Cotton, I'm assuming you came to see Samwise off?"

She shrugged very in a very unmaidenly manner. "In a way, sir. But I wanted to do a bit more for him, since he's going to be away for a while, maybe a long while."

Frodo raised an eyebrow. "And what is it you wished to do?"

Rosie blinked shyly at him. "Well, Mr. Baggins, I've liked him a long time, and always wanted to get him alone... for this." She walked up to Sam and kissed him, which resulted in utter silence in the room.

Rosie kissed his hard and long, so long that Sam, who had began with a startled expression, now exhibited one of bliss. He kissed her back, mouth opening, tongue searching... He had to admit, it tasted amazing.

Frodo watched with amazement. Sam suddenly became a beast. He leaned into the kiss, and suddenly bent his head to kiss her neck. It was becoming rather passionate, and Rosie let out a groan.

"Oy!" He called. "If you would mind not mating in my drawing room, it would be appreciated."

The two hobbits pulled apart, looking awkward. "Sorry, master," said Sam with an air of shame.

Frodo softened. "I do not condemn your acts, but only that they occurred in my drawing room!"

Sam looked surprised. He looked at Rosie. "Do you wish to retire from the room?"

Rosie smiled seductively. "There is naught I'd like more, Mr. Gamgee."

She grabbed him and pulled him from the room, kissing him again.

"Hold on!" Called Frodo. "Until Midnight, this house belongs to me, and I make the rules yet. I wish to have part in this, and I'm afraid I will not allow such an act to be performed without my participation." A gleam in his eye was now clearly discernible, and Sam caught it. He glanced at Rosie. She nodded shyly. Sam beamed and turned back to Frodo, nodding.

Frodo clasped his hands. "Excellent! Should we retire to the third room? There is yet a bed and blanket standing. It will be more comfortable, certainly."

Sam felt his heart racing. He had a feeling he knew what was coming, but he felt so worried. This was completely new for him. He had no experience at all. But Rosie and Frodo both headed for the door to the third bedroom, and he had little choice but to follow. "Are you sure, Rosie?" He asked quietly.

She scoffed. "I most certainly am, Samwise. I've wanted this for years. Well, the sex for only a couple, but your love. And Frodo, I admit, also always capture my imagination!"

Frodo laughed. "Well, thank you, Mistress Rose. Shall we?" He asked, pointing to the door.

Sam gulped and nodded. Rose eagerly nodded and literally sprang inside. Frodo followed her, and Sam came last.

The room was small, with a single, medium-sized bed, a fireplace, and a small table and chairs set, which had been left for Lobelia.

Frodo went over to the bed and smoothed out the covers. "Well, I do believe that Rose should have the choice of how this goes, as it was her idea to begin with."

She smiled. "Well, that's easy." She grabbed Sam and kissed him hard, pulling him backwards, and fell over onto the bed. Sam was surprised, but he reacted swifter this time. He returned the kiss, and quickly moved down to her neck. Without being conscious of it, his hand moved up and groped her breasts as he kissed her, bringing gasps of pleasure from her. After about three minutes, he stopped, and let her stand. She looked purely excited.

"Turn your backs, boys," she said seductively. Sam and Frodo glances at one another, but turned their backs obediently. They heard rustling clothing behind them, but fought the urge to turn. About thirty seconds later Rosie spoke.

"Alright, you can look," she said, and they turned.

She was naked, except for a lacy green bra. Sam was surprised. Most hobbits didn't wear undergarments, but he realized she probably had come here with this very purpose in mind.

Sam stared at her hungrily. She was beautiful. Her straw-coloured hair rippled down her front, curling just above her bra, covering the full view. He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Frodo felt something harden in his nether regions as he admired the beautiful hobbit who stood nude in his bedroom. She was perfect. He felt impatient to get out of his pants.

Rosie had no issue exhibiting herself. She loved their gazes. It was true, this would be her first experience, but she knew enough about it to know that she liked their eyes on her body.

"Shall we?" she inquired suggestively. Sam and Frodo both stepped forward, eyes bright and pants bulging. "Yes," they both said in unison, making Rosie laugh.

"One at a time, boys," she exclaimed. "I'm new to this, you know."

Sam privately admitted the same.

Frodo, on the other hand, shamefully remembered the girl from Stock, the one with a bow in her hair, who had followed him home, and asked him for a favour. He didn't like to think about that.

Rosie looked them up and down. "I'll take Sam first," she decided. "Mr. Baggins, if you could sit down, thank you, I'll come back to you in a second. _Come_ back," she added with a sly grin.

Sam stepped forward hesitantly, and she gave him a seductive smile, before stepping forward for a kiss. The kiss deepened, and their tongues both came out, searching for something. They stood like that for a full minute, before Rosie pulled back, gasping for breath. But she recovered quickly. She put a hand on Sam's chest, and directed him back towards the bed. He stood beside it, staring at her, and her hands worked on his shirt, undoing the tied fabric of his jerkin. A small smile played on her lips as she did so, while Sam just watched her face.

His shirt fell to the ground, leaving him bare-chested. She grinned and put a hand on his chest, feeling his rather non-existent muscles. But she leaned down suddenly and began working with the strings of his trousers. Sam looked across at Frodo, who watched hungrily, a look of impatience clearly on his face.

Suddenly his pants fell to the ground, and his penis hung out, hitting Rosie on the face. She just laughed and grabbed it, twirling it in her fingers. "Well? Tell me how it feels."

Sam just groaned as pleasure rippled through him. "Wonderful," he said quietly.

She let go and rose up, kissing him again. They locked together, lips moving in sync. Sam, without quite realizing what he was doing, reached down her back and undid the knot that held her bra up. He literally felt her smile in the kiss. At least, her lips changed their movements, so she was clearly aware of it.

He let the bra drop, and it caught on his cock as it fell. He pulled back from the kiss, looking anxiously at her. He hoped he hadn't annoyed her by removing it, but when he saw her breasts, he didn't care about that. They were perfectly. Big, but not too busty. And without a blemish at all. He reached down and cupped them in his hand. He bounced them up and down, extracting a laugh from Rosie. He wasn't sure if she would be alright with it, but he lowered his mouth and took one on his tongue. He lapped at it, twirling his tongue around the nipple, making her groan in pleasure and buck slightly.

"Yesssssss," she murmured faintly and passionately.

Sam switched breasts, and she groaned even more this time. "Oh yes, that's perfect. Oh, Great Gorhendad Oldbuck!" she exclaimed.

Sam pulled back his head, and kissed her on the mouth again, catching her by surprise. She seemed rather inflamed with pleasure, and she groaned in bliss as his tongue explored her mouth.

After thirty seconds, she pulled back. "That's enough playing," she said quietly, a gleam in her eye. "Lay down," she commanded.

Sam's eyes lit up as he sat down on the bed and adjusted into a laying position. Rosie, in all her glory, smiled at him for a moment, before kneeling down on the edge of the bed and scooching over towards him. She kneeled above him for a moment, before lifting her leg and planting herself on his stomach.

Sam felt the beautiful friction occurring between the two of them. He shifted, trying to feel it to a greater extent, before she leaned forward, planting herself, laying down, on top of him. Her tits pressed against his chest. She smiled at him and kissed him one more time, before sitting up again, and pulling her hair back. She looked over her shoulder, down at his cock, and sighed. "It'll have to do." She moved down a bit, settling his cock right against her ass.

She glanced back at him. "Are you ready for this?" she asked.

Sam nodded without a word, unable to speak.

Rosie rode the friction for a moment, groaning in pleasure, before sitting back and placing herself directly on top of his erection, before she sat down around him.

It was bliss for them both. Sam grabbed her waist and held her there, while Rosie leaned forward and put her hands on his chest. She bit her lip hard, and blood trickled down it. She pushed up once more, before sitting down again. This time her hymen broke, and she screamed out in a mix of pain, pleasure and passion. Sam groaned under her, and reached around to grasp her hips.

"Oh my," she gasped, as she slowly began to ride him. Her movements began slowly, as she got used to the heat and pleasure, which was painful in a way, but soon she began speeding it up, and was soon riding like a pro. Sam gasped and savored the moment. He felt himself close to coming, but he forced it back, and continued the glorious sex. But a few minutes later he couldn't fight it any longer.

"Rose," he murmured. "I can't help it..."

She smiled at him, clearly understanding. She removed herself from the situation by lifting her left leg and swiveling sideways. She grabbed his cock with her fingers, and began circling it, making suggestive motions, and eventually putting her tongue to it. A few seconds later, Sam came, squirting onto her face, resulting in a gasp of appreciation from Rose, who wiped her face with a hand, before licking it clean.

"Wonderful, Sam," she said quietly, her voice filled with passion. "I think you're spent, though."

Sam had to agreed. He felt worn out, and he didn't know if he could go another round. Rosie solved the problem.

"Frodo, your turn," she said softly, pointing her ass cat-like in his direction. He rose instantly, and hurried over to the bed. Sam got up and exchanged places, sitting naked in the chair Frodo had left.

Rose pulled Frodo down on top of her, and he latched onto her breasts. He lapped at them, twirling his tongue around her hardened tits, making her throw her head back and buck slightly. "Oh…. oh yes….." she moaned.

Frodo took it in his teeth, and bit down slightly, extracting a scream of pleasure from Rose. He wound his tongue around it for a few seconds, before pulling back. He grabbed Rosie around the waist and pulled her forward and onto her back, placing himself directly in position to take her. She gasped in surprise at his daring, but when he plunged into her, she screamed in passion. "Yes! Yes! Oh great Bullroarer Took!"

Frodo ground his teeth against the bliss, and began thrusting harder and harder, so that she was grasping the blankets. Frodo still held her waist as he plunged deeper into her. He felt himself welling up inside, and quickly pulled out. He didn't want to become a father while walking in distant lands. But he ejaculated the moment he pulled himself out, splattering her stomach. She laughed and rolled over onto her stomach, which unfortunately covered the blanket with his juice.

 _I bet Lobelia will like that,_ he thought.

He flopped down next to Rose, and looked at her. She smiled and kissed him. Sam flopped down on her other side, and she rolled over on top of him, pressing her breasts against his chest. Sam kissed her passionately, before moving his lips down to her neck. She groaned and pulled him closer. He bit it in places with his teeth, and kissed it tenderly in others. Eventually he pulled back, and planted another kiss on her lips.

She sighed in pleasure, and rolled off of him, landing on her back between the two males. She looked at each of them in turn. "Well, that was wonderful. Thank you two."

Sam and Frodo just grinned at each other.

"I think I'm ready to cross Middle-earth, Mr. Frodo," said Sam breathlessly.

"I think I am too," replied Frodo.

Rosie glanced back and forth between the two of them. "Well, I suppose I'll give you one last parting gift."

She rolled on top of Frodo and sat up on his stomach. She edged up, until she sat on his chest. Frodo's eyes gleamed. She scooted even further up, sitting above his neck.

"Take me with your tongue, Mr. Baggins," she said quietly, and edged up onto his face. He grunted in surprise, but Rose quickly felt his tongue caress her from below, so he evidently obeyed. Sam rolled over, looking in amazement at the facesitting act currently being displayed.

She noticed him. _You're next,_ she mouthed, and he nodded absently.

Sam laid down next to Frodo, ready for whenever she wished to switch. It came quickly. Soon she lifted one leg and swung it across, landing on Sam's neck. She pushed back, and pressed her ass into his face. His tongue shot out, and he licked her for all he was worth. She groaned in pleasure, and began slowly bouncing. It did hurt Sam, but in only good ways. He felt her grasp his penis, and she slowly masturbated him. In only a matter of minutes he felt himself growing close to coming, and she evidently could sense it too, for she tugged harder, and he felt himself come, his juices cascading down over her hand, accompanied by a sigh of contentment from Rose.

But in that moment Sam felt a sadness welling inside of him. He could get used to this, but they were to depart soon for Buckland, and then Rivendell beyond. He forced himself to savour this one moment, as it would likely be the last of this kind. With Rose, at least. He licked her harder, making her cry out in pleasure.

 _This is the life,_ he thought.

 **Okay, this is my first pornfic, as I call it, so all feedback is highly appreciated. Should I be a bit more descriptive of the actual act? Or is it good the way it is? Thank you all for reading! Next up will be Goldberry, I believe. I might get the four hobbits involved this time! Stay awesome everyone! - Rohirric**


End file.
